Apologies and Acceptance
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: Korra must deal with the fallout of recent events. 10 drabbles for the iTunes shuffle meme.


Apologies and Acceptance.

LunarianPrincess

Summary: A Series of Drabbles

Pairing: Mako/Korra...with a bit of Bolin and Asami thrown in.

Warnings: This does have spoilers for episode 6 so if you haven't seen it...WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, honestly! (for brykes sake!)

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

1.) A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More "Touch Me"- Fall Out Boy:

"I confess, I messed up, dropping "I'm sorry"s like you're still around

And I know you dressed up "Hey kid you'll never live this down"

Korra's head drooped her whispered "I'm Sorry" floating into the silent night. Again. She still sat with her back against the pillar on the balcony. Her mind filling with images of Bolin, as he caught her kissing Mako. What had she been thinking? She'd been thinking of only herself. Great. "Mako will never let me live this down" Her head fell onto her arms, which were wrapped tightly around her legs. The worst part, sweet Bolin would never hold it against her. She couldn't stand the idea that he would withdraw from her. That his precious friendship might no longer be there.

2.) The Power of Love - Celine Dion

"Even though there may be times it seems I'm far away

Never wonder where I am 'cause I am always by your side"

Mako watched Korra's face, so tense and shuttered. She seemed worlds away. They were at practice, the finals just days away. And the awkwardness of the last week had finally begun to fade away. Bolin no longer awkwardly avoided complimenting Korra, he, himself, no longer worried about Korra jumping him again, and Korra. Korra had just shut down. She no longer joked, no longer played. She took praise and cynicism with the same quiet nod. And the fear in her eyes grew with each passing hour. Finally Mako turned to Bolin and whispered his plan. Bolin looked at him in a bit of surprise, but nodded back eagerly. Each grabbed a tub of water that lay by the walls of the practice room. Quietly they walked to wear Korra was practicing her forms. A sudden nod from Bolin and the young Avatar was soaked. She turned in shock, her eyes wide and her mouth open. Bolin had already succumbed to the laughter and Mako started to chuckle. Eventually she laughed. "Thanks for being on my side guys! Sheesh I'm soaked!"

3.) Perfect Day - Lady Antebellum

"We danced all night without a care, no place we'd rather be

Cause these are the days we'll talk about, when we lived so wild and free."

Korra smiled as Ikki and Jinora each hung onto one of Bolin's arms as he spun around the music piping through the large radio by the window. Meelo was clutched in her arms as she bobbed around the room, watching as Asami waltzed around with Tenzin and Mako was trying to promenade with the very pregnant Pema. Korra let out a laugh of sheer joy, so glad that Tenzin had welcomed the brothers and Asami for Ikki's 8th birthday. Meelo bended himself out of her arms and clutched the hem of his mothers dress. Mako quickly handed him up to her and darted across the room. Halfway there Korra grabbed his arm and spun him around, laughing as he tripped and she ended up dipping him. Smiling into his eyes she pulled him back up and danced around before grabbing Asami and Bolin and starting a circle dance. The young Fireferrets and their sponsor danced wildly as the family clapped in the background.

4.) Out Tonight - Rent

"I've had a knack from way back at breaking the rules once I learn the games

Get up - life's too quick I know someplace sick, where this chick'll dance in the flames"

Asami stared at Korra, trying to make sure the young Avatar was gussied up properly. She'd invited the Fireferrets to the club near her house, for a little bit of hellraising. She smiled wickedly as she ushered Korra into the club, Mako and Bolin following after them. She nodded at the waiter who stood by the booth in the back behind a hemp rope. Asami dropped her bag and grabbed Korra's hand dragging the girl down to the dance floor. Korra immediately picked up on the steps and was quickly improvising, wildly hopping about, and Asami laughed at her. Korra pouted before grabbing the nearest guy and swinging around the floor. Asami grabbed Bolin who was the closest brother and followed after the girl, who glowed as if lit by an inner fire.

5.) Back Home- Jade

"Back home I always thought I wanted so much more, now I'm not too sure

Cause sometimes I miss knowing someone's there for me and feeling free. Free to stand beside the ocean in moonlight"

Korra stared at him, willing herself to say the right words. But the awkwardness would not go away. She could see that there was something in his eyes, something that always told her he wasn't saying everything. But she didn't know how it could work. What would her revealing her feelings do but ultimately hurt her, there was nothing to last here. And it hurt her desperately to realize that sad fact. She tried to look Bolin in the eyes, to just say "I don't feel the same" but she couldn't do that. It would break him. And she loved him, she wasn't in love with him, but she loved him so much. He was the best friend she always wanted, locked up in the compound for so long. With the Lotus Guards always there, watching, judging. Now she had someone she could be herself around, and she had to fall for his brother. Why couldn't she fall for Bolin? She cursed herself as tears began to track down her cheeks. He was charming, and funny, and lovely, and sweet. But she wasn't attracted to him. And she had no idea what to say. So she sat down and stared at the ocean. Not sure if she was relieved or terrified when he sat down beside her. Content to let his question go unanswered.

6.) Wasted - Carrie Underwood

"Till the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side. He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear... Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded. Waiting to wake up one day and find that I've let all these years go by. Wasted"

Mako stared at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe he'd done it. He'd broken up with Asami. He couldn't keep looking into her beautiful green eyes, wishing for them to be blue. He had cared about Asami, but he had just like feeling strong, loved feeling like he was needed. Korra didn't need him. She'd taken on Amon, Tarrlok, Equalists. She was the Avatar for spirits sake. Korra wasn't the type to tuck under his arm, to let him protect her. But he couldn't get her out of his mind. And he knew that he'd have to do something about it. Bolin had moved onto another girl, a pretty firebender from a rival team, and Mako had asked him about Korra. Bolin had been annoyed at first, and Mako considered biting back his confession. But bolin admitted it was most likely hero-worship, and Mako could certainly appreciate that. Taking a deep breath he wrapped the scarf around his neck and turned around. He wasn't going to waste a single second more. He resolutely headed down to the dock, paying for the ferry and before he knew it he was walking up the many steps to the temple. Halfway up he saw her, and froze. The look in her eyes caused his heart to freeze, before tripping over itself as she smiled widely at him.

7.) Amor Prohibido - Selena

"Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles porque somos de distintas sociedades Amor prohibido nos dice todo el mundo. El dinero no importa en ti y en mí, ni en el corazón"

"Forbidden love"..they murmur on the streets because we're from different societies. Forbidden love"...everyone tells us. Money doesn't matter to you nor to me nor to the heart"

Mako stared at the doors before he walked in. It was so weird to see this side of the city, where people maintained the bushes on the side of the street, where no urchins begged or scrapped for food, where no guys like him dared to walk. He stared at the door, there were so many choices implied in just walking through those doors. His hands were trembling and he steeled herself by grabbing the trailing end of his scarf. It didn't matter, Asami was cute, and she was sweet. If his status as broke pro-bender didn't matter to her, why should he let a bunch of uppity socialites bother him. He walked in, confident and standing tall. He deserved Asami, it didn't matter that he was broke. He was a nice guy, an athlete, a well-known professional. And he didn't think money mattered to his heart. He just hoped Asami was the same.

8.) Perfect - Alanis Morissette

"Be a good girl. You've gotta try a little harder. That simply wasn't good enough. To make us proud."

Korra screamed in frustration. She stared at the pavillion full of White Lotus "Grandmasters" They just were never happy. She was too aggressive, too reckless, too headstrong. They were never happy when she aced her bending trials. They just wanted her to be Aang, part 2. And she wasn't. She didn't even know much about Aang, only what Katara would tell her, since no one else ever spoke of him, except as what a paragon he was. So he was perfect, how great for him. She would never be that, she was only herself. Tears began to slip off her chin, splattering into the snow. She turned on her heel and nearly raced to Naga's stable. She didn't even saddle her, just jumped on and grabbed handfulls of her pelt. She felt the tears stream across her temple and into her hair as Naga streaked into the dusk, snow and stars quickly soothing Korra's heartache.

9.) Forgotten - Avril Lavigne

"Don't know how much you screwed it up

You never listened that's just too bad"

Mako hurried away from Korra, too angry to acknowledge that she didn't deserve 100% of the blame. But then he realized that she hadn't listened and his cheeks heated in anger again. He lost sight of Bolin but kept running, desperate to find his brother and explain. He couldn't believe the situation they were in, he had specifically stayed away from Korra because of Bolin's crush. And now. Now everything was ruined due to her impetuous need to have what she wanted. He wanted to keep running, just run away from having to explain things to his brother, let alone Asami. He shoved down the anger he felt at having to confess, but every time he forgot about his anger the confusion returned. The confusion and the need. He hadn't wanted to push Korra away. And he couldn't forget that. Couldn't forget the feel of her lips on his. Embracing his anger he willed himself to forget.

10.) Will I - Rent

"Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?"

Korra bolted upright in bed, the sheet sticking to her sweaty skin, her hair limply clinging to her face and neck. Her chest heaved with the effort of breathing. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light. Her room slowly erasing the image of Amon's face. She was terrified. If she did lose her bending, what then? She had never imagined that Amon's revolution would have so many people, that there were so many non-benders who hated benders. That resented every single one of them. She wondered what would happen if she lost her bending, would she blubber like a baby? If the avatar lost their bending, would the cycle begin anew? Or would she actually have to die to create the new avatar. And if she would have to die to create a new avatar, would she be brave enough to end her life to bring balance to the world?

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

Wow. This wasn't like any of my usual stuff... I don't know how I feel about these. -LP


End file.
